James Potter and the Heirs
by Neo1
Summary: Set before Harry Potter, this is about his father James and Voldemort


Disclaimer - I've seen this one used a number of times, short 'n' simple. 'If you've heard of it, it ain't mine!'  
  
'Hello John, fancy meeting here,' said Voldemort in a mocking voice. 'H-how did you know I was here' Voldemort was closing in on John Potter, taking slow steps towards him, and in turn John was taking steps backwards. 'I have my sources,' Voldemort replied. As John continued to back up, he felt his back hit the cold stone wall. Voldemort stopped a metre away from him. He was now trapped. He knew he had very little chance of escaping alive now, but if he kept taking then he might be able to think of something. 'There are 4 generations of us now, you'll never be able to kill us all,' John said trying hopelessly trying to inject some fear into Voldemort. 'Actually there are only 3 generations now,' Voldemort replied. He pointed his wand and screeched the words: 'Avada Kedavra! He pivoted around on his back foot and left the house  
  
*  
  
Knock Knock  
  
'Lily, could you get that please, I'm attempting to feed Harry,' shouted James 'OK!' came the shouted reply from the downstairs living room. James magically controlled the spoon with his wand and dipped it into the baby food and guided it to Harry's mouth. James was tall, thin and had black untidy hair. He wore glasses. 'Open for the broomstick,' said James in a playful voice. Harry's mouth stayed shut. James did a loop with the spoon; Harry opened his mouth in amazement and James guided the spoon in. James heard the door open and Lily greeting the visitor. Then he heard feet walking up the stairs and the bedroom door swung open. 'You shouldn't feed Harry up here, we have a kitchen for that,' Lily said telling James off. She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and bright green eyes. 'Who's at the door?' he asked. 'It's Sam, your father - he looks unhappy. Go and talk to him, I'll feed Harry in the kitchen' Lily picked up Harry and the can of baby food and followed James down the stairs. 'Hi Dad. What are you doing here?' 'I have some grave news, son' said Sam in a sad voice. James's heart sunk, he hated bad news, 'What?' 'Not here, I need a drink, lets go to the local muggle pub' 'OK, I'll just clear it with Lily' James walked to the kitchen thinking what the news was. Lily was coming out of the kitchen with Harry who looked asleep. 'My dad wants to take me to the pub. He has some bad news and looks really upset' telling Lily 'Go, but don't come back too late' 'I'll take the car,' James said. 'Bye, say goodnight to Harry' James kissed Harry on the forehead and said goodnight and then kissed Lily. He grabbed his coat and car keys and went to the front door. 'Lets go, we'll take the car' 'We do you have that thing?' 'It's useful for getting around muggle cities. They got in the car (a white Mazda) and set off down the road. They didn't talk on the way, but James liked it like this. He had only received his license recently and wasn't very comfortably behind the wheel. Lily seemed to handle it better, and James could see why, after all she had grown up a muggle.   
  
James parked the car, with difficulty, in between two cars. They entered the pub and Sam choose a seat near the back. James got two beers and sat down. 'Now tell me, what is it?' 'It's your grandfather,' Sam took in a deep breath, 'he's been killed' James's heart broke. He had spent lots of time with his grandfather while his dad was trying to get over his mum's death. 'H-how? W-when?' James said with difficulty, 'who?' 'Yesterday, he was tracked down and given the death curse, it was,' he took another deep breath, 'Voldemort' 'Why?' James felt tears swell up in his eyes. He looked at his father and saw a tear roll down his cheek and into his pint.'I'm not sure, I think he was just on a rampage, he wasn't the only one murdered last night' 'A RAMAGE! HE KILLED MY GRANDFATHER JUST FOR FUN!' he was now standing up and had spilt his pint, 'I'LL KILL THE GIT! I'LL KILL 'IM!' James voice ran through the pub. 'Sit down!' commanded Sam, 'I now your mad, I now just how you feel but you can't face him, he's too powerful for you, he'll kill you 'But - ' 'No! Leave it too the Ministry' 'I'm part of the Ministry,' said James, trying to find his way round his father's words. 'Your in the Department of Investigation, leave it to the Department of Dark Arts' he told James, ' let me finish my pint and we'll go home.' They talked about other stuff going back in the car, like how Lily was handling her new job (she worked in the Department of Charms). James took his father home and then drove to his home. He kept thinking about his grandfather and how Voldemort had killed him in cold blood. When he got home he told Lily what had happened. She seemed upset but not as much a James. He went to sleep straight after.  
*  
When James woke up he turned his and saw that Lily was not there. It looked towards his muggle and magical clocks and saw the time was 12.15pm. The first magical clock had its only hand pointing towards the label that read 'Time to Eat' which was in the position of the 6. The final clock had three hands. All three hands labelled 'James', 'Lily' and 'Harry' pointed at 'Home'. James got out of bed and changed into a T-shirt and trousers. He put on his glasses and went downstairs and into the kitchen where he met Lily. 'Morning, I didn't want to wake you so I let you have a lie in,' Lily said, 'Shall I make you sandwich?' 'No, I'll do it, honey' said James, 'you eat.' Lily sat down at the kitchen table with Harry, while James open the bread bin and started making himself a cheese sandwich. 'Do you have any plans today?' asked James casually. 'Uh, yeah, I thought I'd take Harry's to Jenny's,' said Lily, 'and you?' 'Sirius has got some tickets for England's Quidditch international friendly against France,' said James. 'I need to take the car' said Lily. 'That's all right, I'll apparate' agreed James 'When are you leaving?' asked Lily 'In half an hour,' answered James. With that James sat down with Lily and Harry and began his sandwich.  
*  
'4 genuine tickets to see England!' boasted Sirius in front of his friends.'Who d'ya kill to get 'em?' asked James 'Dad got 'em of a bloke at work, but my parents went away for the weekend so Dad gave 'em to me!' explained Sirius, 'well, everyone ready?'  
James was in his best friend's flat with his two other friends - Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The three of them nodded. 'Let's apparate then' said Sirius and with that Padfoot (Sirius) disappeared and a split second later so did Moony (Remus), Wormtail (Peter) and Prongs (James). They entered the stadium and took their seats just in time for the kick off (a/n is that what they call the start of a Quidditch match?). France started straight away by passing the Quaffle between the three chasers and scoring less than a minute in to the match. This gave England a kick-start and replied within 5 minutes scoring 3 points. 30 - 10 England. After the French Beater, Francis, deliberately aimed a Bludger at the referee for dismissing an obvious foul, England were awarded a penalty which was scored. After some tough play from the Beaters, the English Chaser, Taylor, managed to duck and dive through the Bludgers and score. It was now 50 -10 to England. Still no sign of the Snitch. France pulled back two goals before England scored 2 also. 70 -30. France scored from a penalty and then scored to more as the game reached the hour mark. The French were making a comeback. 70 - 60. An hour later England taken the bull by the horns and scored 13 goals with no reply from France. 200 - 60. There had been only one sighting of the Snitch, as both the French and English seeker had gone into a dive but two well-aimed Bludgers had put an end to that.  
  
James was looking for the Snitch from the seats. He had been a very good Seeker for Gryffindor and had been offered a place a top Quidditch team that could have taken him far, perhaps even to play for England. He had, however, chosen to work for the Ministry, as he wanted a peaceful life with his wife and baby. But that didn't stop him from watching it. As his eyes scanned the pitch he saw something glinting by the near goalpost. 'THERE! THE SNITCH! BY THE GOALPOST!' shouted James. Everyone around jumped to their feet and started shouting and soon the whole crowd were telling the seekers were to go. Both the Seekers followed their supporters pointed hands towards the Golden Snitch. Amois (the French Seeker) flew in from the left, while Davis (the English Seeker) dived in from above. No one could tell who was closer. As the reached out towards the Snitch they collided and fell a few feet, both seem to be injured. The crowd went silent, watching closely to see who had emerged victorious. Then Amois flew into the air and did a small loop and raised his hand that was grasping the Snitch. 'DAMN' shouted James France had won 210 - 200.  
  
A/n Ha! Ha! What a cliffhanger! I know this wasn't a good place to end the first chapter, but trust me, it's gonna get real good soon. Ha! I've just remembered you all now the ending to this story! Fortunately there's a lot more to it. So make sure you read the next chapter! Please review this! See Ya! 


End file.
